Para variar
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Para variar él no tenía elección, debía hacer lo que le mandaban y siempre terminaba siendo un estorbo


_**Disclaimer:**__ todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling_

* * *

_Este fic está dedicado a __**Kristy SR**__ por su cumpleaños, aunque sé que por el horario de España ya no es su cumpleaños por el horario de la página si, así que me salvo por eso. La verdad es que __**Kristy**__ es una persona genial, siempre está cuando la necesitas y la verdad es que se merece este regalo y muchos más por su cumpleaños. Me alegro mucho de haberla conocido._

_Bueno, os cuento de qué va la historia. La verdad es que pensando que podía hacer para el regalo y se me ocurrió mirar en el perfil de __**Kristy **__y vi que le gustaba __**Marius Black**__, la verdad es que llevaba tiempo queriendo hincarle el diente así que esta era mi oportunidad._

* * *

_Para variar_

I

Marius no está seguro de muchas cosas, pero sabe que es muy diferente a sus hermanos. Dorea es capaz de hacer volar las tazas a su alrededor a la hora del desayuno, Pollux cuando se enfada hace que exploten los cristales de las ventanas y Cassiopeia se pasaba todo el invierno fuera de casa y solo volvía en Navidad y en verano contando cosas extraordinarias de su colegio. Pero él no hacía eso, no era capaz, había intentado muchas veces mover las cosas o hacerlas explotar cuando estaba furioso o triste pero no servía de nada.

Su madre esperaba que él fuese como sus hermanos, que supiese hacer magia y creía que lo conseguiría, pero Marius sabía que no, a su edad sus hermanos ya habían conseguido que algo de magia saliese de ellos, pero él… era un inútil, ni siquiera merecía estar en esa casa si no era capaz de mover una taza sin tocarla. Pollux se lo había dicho, que lo echarían de la casa si no conseguía hacerlo, pero Marius sabía que eso era falso, aunque no fuese digno de esa familia, sus padres nunca lo echarían, lo querían y lo aceptarían aunque no supiese hacer magia.

II

Marius se había equivocado, su madre había tardado poco en cerrarle la puerta en las narices el día de su onceavo cumpleaños cuando ninguna lechuza había llegado con una carta atada a la pata a la casa de los Black. Era algo que el chico había sabido siempre pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo a sus padres, porque no quería decepcionarlos. Pero ya se había acabado todo, no sabía dónde ir, no sabía manejarse solo en Londres—ningún niño de 11 años lo sabría—. Así que empezó a andar por las calles intentando orientarse para encontrar la casa de su tío Arcturus, él seguro que le ayudaría a que su madre le volviese a aceptar en casa.

Tras dar unas cuantas vueltas a la manzana se dio por vencido, su sentido de la orientación estaba completamente atrofiado y no iba a encontrar la casa de su tío nunca y se quedaría viviendo en las calles, o peor, le llevarían a un orfanato. Marius nunca había soportado esos lugares, cuando pasaba cerca de algunos de ellos con su madre intentaba no mirarlos, no podía imaginar lo horrible que sería no tener padres y tener que estar encerrados en un edificio sin poder salir.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento, se echó a llorar sentado en un escalón de una casa. Pasó así un largo rato, hasta que alguien carraspeó cerca de él. Levantó la mirada temiendo que fuese un policía pero allí estaba embutido en un traje un hombre muy parecido a su tío Arcturus—pero su tío tenía los ojos grises, no verdes, como ese hombre—.

—¿Quién eres, chico?

—Marius Black, señor—el hombre abrió mucho los ojos y se sentó junto a él en el escalón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Marius?

—Estaba buscando a mi tío, pero ¿quién es usted?

—Mi nombre es Phineas, mi familia me cerró la puerta en las narices, o mejor dicho, me fui yo por mi propia voluntad que imagino que es algo de lo que te ha pasado a ti, aunque viendo tu edad, imagino que no ha sido a voluntad.

—Usted, ya sé quién es, es la mancha negra de la habitación de mi casa. Mi madre dice que usted es peligroso ¿qué quiere de mí?—dijo Marius levantándose del escalón y mirando a Phineas con desconfianza.

—Solo quiero que vengas conmigo, Marius, no te haré daño, somos iguales, chico, solo quiero ayudarte a entender.

El muchacho cerró los puños, no sabía lo que hacer. Por un lado quería echar a correr y alejarse de ese hombre que sabía tantas cosas sobre él y volver a los brazos de su madre, aunque esta le volviese a echar, pero ese hombre le iba a ofrecer respuestas, que era siempre lo que había querido; respuesta a por qué no podía hacer magia, respuesta a por qué era tan malo… Había tomado una decisión.

—Iré con usted, señor.

III

—Sabes por qué lo hago ¿verdad, Marius?—Preguntó Phineas mientras andaban por la calle.

—Sí, señor— aunque el chico dijese que lo entendía no sabía ni adonde iban ni lo que iban a hacer pero sabía que si preguntaba su tío lo miraría como si fuese tonto.

No había pasado ni dos meses con su tío y ya sabía lo difícil que era tratar con él, le regañaba cuando lloraba por las noches al recordar a sus hermanas, porque según él no merecían ese llanto. Tampoco soportaba que preguntasen las cosas dos veces, si no lo entendías a la primera eras un tonto, así que Marius aprendió que en la casa de Phineas era mejor callarse y no entender que preguntar.

De lo que si se daba cuenta Marius era que cada vez había menos dinero en la casa de su tío. Las comidas tenían cada vez menos cantidad y rara vez cenaban algo más que un panecillo duro. Sabía que le estaba complicando la vida a su tío, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Él no había elegido nada de eso, él habría querido ayudar en casa de Phineas pero cada vez que lo intentaba, el hombre le apartaba con una mueca de disgusto con la excusa de que era mejor que lo haría él mejor, que Marius lo estropearía todo.

Se sentía inútil, no hacía más que estorbar en cada sitio al que iba, en su casa, en la casa de su tío…

Su tío se paró delante de una casa enorme y llamó a la puerta. No había dicho una palabra en todo el camino y eso era raro, su tío siempre encontraba algo que comentar aunque fuese un tema sin importancia como: lo sucio que era el barrio o lo raro que tantas lechuzas volasen por esa zona…

Cuando Marius miró al marco de la puerta vio una inscripción en la que ponía: _orfanato de Londres, desde 1894._

—No—dijo Marius alejándose de la puerta—No me meterás ahí, me resistiré.

—Lo siento, chico, creía que lo entendías—dijo Phineas mirando a su sobrino con lástima—. No intentes buscarme en casa, me habré mudado para cuando tú llegues. De verdad que lo siento, Marius, no tenía otra opción.

Y antes de que pudiese agarrarse a él su tío se desapareció y una mujer mayor abrió la puerta y al ver solo al chico en la puerta le invitó a entrar. Y para variar, Marius no tenía otra opción que entrar en ese centro.

* * *

_Nota de autora: __**Kristy**__, espero que te haya gustado y que lo hayas disfrutado, sé que no es mucho ni muy bueno pero he dado lo máximo de mí en este fic. También tengo que agradecer a __**Muselina**__ haberme beteado el fic y a __**OVyP**__ haberme convencido para que lo publicase._


End file.
